Pitch Black's sing-alongs
by EnvyYou
Summary: imagine pitch singing songs to express himself. well i thought it would be fun to show it, so i wrote some lyrics to different songs that you can sing to as pitch.
1. Pitch's Lament

There are few who fight me, for fear I will surpass them,  
For my nightmares are known far and wide,  
When it comes to screams during a moonless night,  
I scare without ever even trying.

With the slightest little effort of my darkened sand,  
I have seen children scream from underneath,  
With the wave of my hand, and a horrifying dream,  
I have swept the very innocent off their feet.

Yet year after year, it's the same feel,  
And I grow so bored with the sound of screams,  
And I, Pitch, the Nightmare King,  
Have grown so tired of always fighting.

Oh, somehow I long for your coldness,  
A freezing bliss I began to know,  
You're out there yes, far at the north pole,  
To be with you is now my goal.

I'm an expert at terror, and a figure of fear,  
And I'll scare you right off your bed,  
To Toothiana and Bunny , I'm Mister Unlucky,  
And I'm known throughout the children of the world.

A shadow king I am, If you win I'll be damned,  
To beat me at my own game,  
No spirit nor man can do what I can,  
With the horror of my nightmares.

But who here could ever understand,  
That the Nightmare King with the sadden grin,  
Would stop with the fear, end all the nightmares,  
He'd do for Him if he only dared.

Oh, there's an empty place in my soul,  
This immortal life has become so dull,  
Being all alone year after year,  
**_If only Jack could see my tears._**


	2. Pitch's Hellfire for Jack

Man in Moon  
You know I am a deadly being  
Of my immorality I am justly proud

Man in Moon  
You know I'm so much darker than  
The disgusting, pathetic, weak, guardian crowd

Then tell me, MoonMan  
Why I see him playing there  
Why his light blue eyes still scorch my soul

I want him, I need him  
The snow caught in his white hair  
Is thrilling in me out of all control

Like chills  
Cold chills  
This chill inside my skin  
This nipping  
Desire  
Is pulling me from sin

It's not my fault  
_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

I'm not to blame  
_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

It is the frosty boy  
The spirit who makes me raw

_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

It's not my fault  
_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

If in Moon's plan  
_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

He made my emotions so much  
Stronger than my sand

_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)_

Protect me, Nightmare's  
Don't let this burden cast his spell  
Don't let his ice freeze my flesh and bone  
Destroy Jack Frost  
And let him taste the Darkness of dreams  
Or else let him be mine and mine alone

Bad dreams  
Nightmares  
Now guardian, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Darkness  
Be mine or feel my wrath

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_  
God have mercy on him

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_  
God have mercy on me

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

But he will be mine  
Or feel my wrath!

* * *

**so i wrote another. :I i couldnt help myself though. _ i keep listening to music and think "what if pitch sang this"  
Well i plan to write more, so if there is a song you want me to rewrite for you, pm me or leave a comment. Doesn't have to be pitch singing it. I can do any character you want from an anime or movie. or whatever. :**


	3. Pitch wants Jack to be like him

Now I'm the king of the Nightmares  
Oh, my power's grown so large  
I've tormented children and men  
But I plan to take charge  
I wanna see the dark age, snowflake  
And teleport right into town  
And watch all the other men  
I'm tired of jokin' around!

Oh, whoop de doo  
I need to destroy you  
I need to slaughter you  
yet help you, too  
You'll see it's true  
Jack frost, I knew  
That you want the dark ages too

( Geeze, Pitch  
You're freak'n crazy

But I haven't even told you the best part, Frost  
if you join me, we will always be believed in!

But I don't want to spread fear!)

Now just do as I say, snowflake  
I'm trying to make you real too  
What I desire at the darkest hour  
To make my dream come true  
Lend me a hand, snowflake  
I know you want it too  
Give me your ice to mix with my sand  
So we can make it true

You!  
I need to destroy you  
I need to slaughter you  
yet help you, too  
you'll see its true  
Someone like me  
Can help you be  
Like someone like me  
Can help me be  
Like someone like you  
Can help you be  
Like someone like me!

* * *

**:I ya, if you haven't guessed; this song is from "I Wanna Be Like You" by Jungle Book. Good movie. Well anyways, i thought like usual "lol Pitch wants Jack to join him. :I I WANNA BE LIKE YOU!" i dont even know how i thought this even matched but WHO CARES BECAUSE ITS FUNNY!  
****I was planning on having my friend record himself singing these songs in Pitch's voice, but if no one Reviews I don't think im going to have him waste his efforts. Seriously, the only thing that motivates me in writing anything is reviews. It shows that people actually find my stuff entertaining. :I  
**


End file.
